1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial device that optionally enables rotation of an operation dial and prohibition of the rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dial devices used in various apparatuses and the like are rotated by operation by operators in order to perform setting of operation of the apparatuses and the like. In some cases, rotation of the dial devices unintended by users needs to be prohibited.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-134320 discloses a technique for, when rotating a dial, rotating the dial while pressing an unlock button. Consequently, it is possible to prohibit rotation of the dial unintended by a user and suppress occurrence of an abnormal operation of a camera.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-305990 discloses content in which the conventional technology of a knock-type writing instrument is improved.